


Now I'm Perfect

by Ggunsailor, Queermazin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Adora (She-Ra), Human Catra (She-Ra), Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queermazin/pseuds/Queermazin
Summary: Catra has just come home from shopping with Scorpia and she's bought some new outfits that she wants to model for Adora... and tease her with. (Catradora, Modern AU, Smut)





	Now I'm Perfect

Adora was reading her book. It was a quiet evening at home and she just wanted to relax. Classes earlier that week had been very stressful for her, but thankfully, they were done now and she didn't have any more until next week.

So in this calm before the storm, Adora wanted to relax and unwind. Her friend Glimmer had been asking her to read this particular book for ages now and Adora was finally getting round to sitting down and enjoying the story.

As she tried to relax, she heard the soft sounds of mumbling from her girlfriend Catra in the other room. She had apparently gone shopping with Scorpia that afternoon (that woman loved shopping) and was putting away what she'd bought and probably trying some of it on.

But Adora wondered what Catra was doing in there. She'd been in that room for over an hour. Did it really take that long to try on some clothes?

"Hey, Catra!"

"Yeah, baby?"

"How long does it take you to put away clothes?"

"Umm... a long time, okay!" Catra called back.

"Okay, okay," Adora remarked. She didn't even know Catra had many clothes in the first place. Still, she went back to reading her book, letting her girlfriend get changed in peace.

In actuality, Catra was in the other room, trying on different types of underwear. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend with her sexy attire, but was wondering what would fit her. As usual, she had too many options on her plate.

She was indecisive, and Scorpia saying she looked good in everything hadn't helped. By the time they were both done, Catra had helped herself to pretty much everything in the lingerie shop. She groaned as she pulled out yet another item of clothing from the shopping bag.

_Come on, Catra, you can figure this out_, she thought. _It's just some stupid panties and a bra. Adora loves you no matter what you're wearing. Just pick something!_

She held the next bra against her naked, tanned skin. It was a lacy black garment that was looked elegant and very alluring. Admiring herself in the mirror a little more, Catra felt like she'd hit on a winner. "Hmm...let's try this one."

Putting it on herself, Catra posed in front of the screen, grinning. It was sexy and wild, matching her long, spiky, unkempt hair. Then it hit her... she didn't need to choose one outfit to seduce Adora. She just needed to entice her as much as possible.

"Adora?" she cooed. "I'm ready!"

In her room, Adora put down her book, raising her eyebrow. "Ready for what exactly?"

A mischevious cackle was then heard. "You'll see." The fiesty girl sneaked out of the room and walked to Adora's bedroom. The bedroom door opened and Adora was met with the sight before her, Catra noticing how wide her eyes were.

"Hey, Adora."

The blonde's jaw dropped. Catra just looked so... hot. Her figure being accentuated by the outfit, the delightful smirk on her face, the way her hips just moved as she walked forward to the bed. Adora was helpless in Cata's presence.

Catra grinned. "Surprised?"

"Uh...yeah, very, um, very surprised." Adora blushed deeply, hiding her face a bit behind her book.

Striking a pose in front of her, Catra winked over her shoulder, her beady gold and blue eyes gazing right into Adora's soul. "Scorpia thought black would work. Does it?"

Adora nodded. She wanted to speak, but just couldn't find the words.

"I have a few more," Catra responded, putting her hands on the bed. "Wanna see?"

Adora looked forward, trying her best not to be a pervert and stare down Catra's bra, which was harder than it sounded. Flustered, she nodded again, partly wanting to get Catra out of the room just for a few seconds so she could pinch herself and confirm this wasn't a dream.

As Catra left the room, Adora did pinch herself and to her dismay, this wasn't a dream. Catra was really torturing her like this, posing and trying to indulge her sheer naked lust. And it was working too, especially when Catra returned in a striking red bikini.

"How about this?" She teased. "I hear you like red."

Adora blushed. She did like red. She had more red clothes than she did of any other colour and it was a colour that looked just amazing on Catra. "That...that one is nice."

The Latino girl smirked, walking over to Adora and stroking the blonde's chin with the tip of her fingernail. "I've got a white one if you wanna see more."

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Adora breathed, her face right next to Catra's.

And on it went, Catra modelling pretty much every outfit she'd bought at the shops that day, each one sexier than the last. With every pose she struck and each seductive glance, Catra knew she was making Adora all the more flustered.

Adora was hiding her face mostly behind her pillow. Her cheeks were so very red and she partly wanted to touch herself. But she didn't want to ruin the moment by fingering herself in front of Catra. It was obvious that Catra wanted to do that to her at some point.

Finally, Catra poked her head around the door for what seemed like that last time. "I've got one more."

Adora gulped. "One more?" _Any more and I'm gonna pass out._ Her cheeks were so red and she was so aroused, she was probably going to faint.

As she changed into her final outfit, Catra smirked as she knew how much Adora would love it. She'd saved the best one for last.

Catra then came out in a pale pink lacy set, with a pair of crotchless panties. The bra only had a half cup, showing pert brown nipples poking just barely over the cloth. She grinned as she stood at the end of the bed, knowing that her girlfriend wouldn't be able to resist this.

Adora almost fell off the bed. "...holy shit," she rasped.

The girl grinned. "Well? What does the critic say?"

Crawling back into her original position, Adora then laid back on the bed. Catra was just irresistible right now. She couldn't hold her desire and need in any longer. She wanted Catra, her body, her everything and she wanted it all right now.

"I give it...ten stars. And...also you better get over here before I jump you," she said, crooking a finger to her lover.

Catra tried to strut sexily like but ended up doing a tiny little skip, climbing onto the bed and straddling her girl's hips. She beckoned down at her, grinning as she had finally gotten what she wanted. Adora, flustered enough to pleasure her senseless.

Grabbing her cheeks, Adora then pulled Catra down, kissing her deeply and tenderly. She took Catra fully and made out with her. Catra moaned, letting Adora squeeze her breasts. Hands pressed against soft, squishy mounds.

Moaning into her mouth, Catra cupped Adora's face kissed her with every bit of love she had. She moaned and purred and slid her tongue into her lover's mouth. She was hers and hers alone and no one was every going to change that.

Adora growled, reaching down and cupping that beautiful ass, squeezing her cheeks. Such a gorgeous rump Catra had.

Catra yelped, pulling away. "Getting fresh on me, babe?" She said with a smirk

"More like wanting to get you naked," Adora said lustfully. She was loving Catra's adorable pink underwear, but she wanted to get her out of it.

"Aww, but I wore this for you," The girl said with a wink "There's a reason it shows so much skin."

Adora thought for a moment, and then said "All right." She kissed her palm, before travelling up Catra's arm. Perhaps clothed sex would be a good change of pace.

Catra then bent down and began kissing along Adora's neck, revelling in the soft sighs and coos coming from her lover. Adora's skin was so soft and it tasted so sweet upon her lips. She kissed and gently sucked on the flesh, travelling downwards towards Adora's torso.

Looking down, Adora let Catra kiss her abs. She liked to work out enough so that Catra would be able to worship her body like this. Her body was like a temple. As Catra gently kissed her abs, Adora shivered from the touches.

"Do you want me to finger you? Or eat you?" Catra smirked. "Or maybe you want to fuck me instead?"

"Uh, mmm, Catra ah! Can you, oh fuck, eat me out?"

She purred "My pleasure." Catra pulled down Adora's shorts and started to eat the blonde out. She gazed at her smooth, beautiful folds, before leaning in and kissing them tenderly, soon sending her tongue into the woman she loved.

A sharp gasp echoed from Adora, who was now moaning loudly. She glanced down at Catra, seeing how sensually the brunette was eating her.

Catra smirked and grinned, her tongue sliding deeper into Adora. She pressed against her wall, enticing more waves of pleasure to flow through her gorgeous muscular girlfriend.

"Fuck! Catra!" Adora screamed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Adora moaned heavenly, feeling the utter pleasure that Catra's tongue was giving her. Sweat dripped from her brow. She was feeling close now. Catra was amazing as ever. As she arched her fingers forward, she thought the pleasure couldn't get any better than this.

Then she felt the tip of a finger press against her back door. She gasped and Catra stopped, looking worried for a few seconds.

"You okay with that?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Catra grinned, as she was eating Adora and fingering her rear hole. Her finger slid deep inside that hole, making Adora gasp as her cheeks tightened to keep the finger in. Catra's tongue slathered Adora's wet walls with pleasure and tenderness.

The blonde moaned, rolling over and letting Catra pleasure her from both holes. She gasped, feeling that she would soon release. It felt so near, yet so good. The waves were building inside of her and soon were about to crest and come crashing down.

"CATRA... YES!"

With a gorgeous cacophony of ecstasy, Adora screamed as she came, her legs shuddering with pleasure and delight as her juices flowed from her slit and onto the bedsheets.

Catra purred, kissing Adora sweetly, knowing that she had brought this orgasm upon her lover and was very proud of herself. She leaned in closer, gently kissing Adora's nose and her cheeks as well.

"Feel good babe?"

Adora weakly nodded, catching her breath. "Yes... and very wanting to fuck you." She eyed Catra with very hungry eyes.

"Well... it's a good thing I'm wearing this."

Adora then pounced on Catra lovingly. The brown-haired girl fell over giggling as Adora kissed her all over. They soon turned to moans as the kisses became more concentrated on certain areas of Catra's gorgeous body.

As she kept kissing every inch of Catra, Adora found herself whispering soft words of adoration in between them, gently telling her love how she felt, how she had always loved her, how she wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Catra purred and kept her arms and legs wrapped around Adora as she kissed her all over. She blushed from the sweet and kind words and sighed happily from the gentle kisses that Adora was giving her angelic figure.

Then Adora started to rub herself gently against Catra, her hips and crotch area grinding gently against her lover's body.

Catra growled, her hands carding through golden hair as she kissed Adora and felt her lover rub herself against her. She gently slid down her panties just a little bit, allowing Adora to neatly slot their thighs together and really get a groove on.

Now in position, Adora started thrusting and rubbing herself against Catra's beautiful slit, pressing her folds up against her girlfriend's hairy mound.

"Mmm... feels good..." Catra sighed. "Keep... going."

Adora slid her fingers into Catra as she thrusted her, squeezing her breasts as she did so. She grinned as Catra kept moaning. As she felt herself slid into Catra's sweet spot, she gently made her fingers press against the brunette's walls.

Catra gasped, feeling the fingers curl inside of her. This was the best pleasure she had ever been given. Adora just knew the right spots where to touch her, where to make her feel the most alive. She had her mouth wide open as she cried in joy.

Kissing Catra, Adora fingering her hard with two strong fingers inside of her. She pumped her hard with those fingers, bringing out some of the pre-juices that filled her insides.

"You feel good, beautiful. So hot and wet," Adora murmured, sliding a hand down to bring her closer to her.

Her lover trembled, whispering "keep...keep talking."

"Hmm, you like that?"

"Yes... tell me more..."

"Well... you're a fucking sexy girl. So wild and playful. You're the hottest girl on the planet." She gently bit her neck. "And my favourite kitty too."

"Yes... I'm a good kitty…"

"Best kitty," Adora cooed, gently kissing Catra's exposed nipple.

Eventually, Catra cried out loudly, Adora's fingers bringing her to the edge. She stared at Adora, blushing heavily and giving her a needy and lustful gaze. She was on the verge and finally, she came softly for her dearest. "Ahhhhh..."

Adora grinned, kissing her girlfriend. Their tongues played together as Catra pulled her close. They held each other close as they lay on the bed together.

"You should keep this," Adora teased. "Hell, keep all those sexy outfits... they really turned me on."

Catra smirked. "You know, 'Dora... I think I'll do just that."

xXx

**Author's note: **Some more smut to sink your teeth into! This time of a Catradora variety hehe :3


End file.
